The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle.
A vehicle such as an automobile includes a power supply circuit. The power supply circuit is coupled to an electricity storage device such as a lithium-ion battery, and includes a switch such as a relay. Switching the switch allows for control of a connection state of the electricity storage device, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-36557. For example, the switch is cut off to isolate the electricity storage device from the power supply circuit upon an excessive increase in a temperature of the electricity storage device, making it possible to protect the electricity storage device appropriately.